Pokemon Battle Academy
by Fairycoordinator
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Welcome to Pokemon Tech, a prestigious prep academy for only the best Trainers. All is not as it seems at the academy, drama is present at every turn whether from battles, relationships, or cliques. Serena leaves her hometown in Kalos for Kanto, only to find out that school wasn't all she thought it would be. Multiple shippings, amourshipping...
1. To Kanto

The alarm clock wakes me up. Or rather, my mother's Fletchling does.

"Ow!" I try to bat the bird out of the way. "One more minute!"

My eyes glance over to the crumpled remains of an envelope on my desk, and I suddenly remember. My acceptance letter to Pokemon Tech. My eyes continue to the clock. 8:00. For a moment my belated brian can't put two and two together, and then suddenly it hits me. My train leaves in half an hour.

Great.

Luckily the Vaniville train station is a five minute walk from my house, or else I would be pretty much screwed. Today's the day I leave to go to school. I'm the only person at my school to get accepted to Pokemon Tech, much less my town. Not that many people applied. Everyone knows that Pokemon Tech is a highly prestigious academy for only the best of Trainers, just one year of study automatically qualifies you for the Pokemon League. I worked hard on my application and miracle of miracles, I got accepted. Now the train will take me to Kanto, where I'll spend the next ten months at school.

Suddenly I realize I'm still in bed and I attempt to untangle myself from the covers, almost falling onto the floor. My uniform hangs on my closet door. A white collared blouse, short grey pleated skirt, light gray vest, white knee highs, and the kind of black shoes that need to be polished. I quickly change into it and look into the mirror as I tie the red ribbon under my collar.

This is it. I'm going to school. I'll say goodbye to all my friends, and my family, and travel a thousand miles to an unknown place. And yet, I've never been more excited in my life. Fennekin comes up beside me and I bend down to hug her. At least she will be familiar. I return her to her Pokeball and put it in my school bag. I look around the room, I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

"Serena! Time to go!" my mom calls from downstairs and I grab my suitcase, sling my bag over my shoulder, and say goodbye to my room one last time.

When I come into the kitchen my mom clutches her face in her hands. "Sweetie! You look great!" She immediately begins to straighten my skirt before I step back.

"Thanks, mom, I'm fine."

"I know you will be." She smiles. "You're going to have a great time." She looks at her watch. "If we make it to the train! Come on, let's go."

I grab an apple from the counter and follow her out the door. As I come down the walk our Rhyhorn grunts out a goodbye.

"Bye, Rhyhorn!" I call. As I round the fence, however, I can't help smiling to myself. No more Rhyhorn racing.

Smoke from the engine rises above the small train station in grey clouds, and I feel a thrill of excitement. As my bags are loaded into another car, I notice someone standing by the front of the train, waiting for me. My excitement quickly moves to the back of my mind as the reality of the situation sinks in. Partially obscured by smoke and clutching a brown package is my best friend, Shauna.

"You look great," she says as I approach her. She looks sad.

"Thanks," I tell her. "I-" My word are cut off my the sharp whistle of the train.

"You'd better go," she says. "I know you're going to have a great time, Serena. We always knew you were the smart one. You've been a really good friend, and.." her eyes suddenly fill with tears. "I hope we can still be friends when you get back! Don't forget about me, waiting for you back in little Vaniville Town." Then she winks and sticks out her tongue. "But don't worry about me! I'll have lots of fun without you while you're studying twelve hours a day holed up in a dorm room!"

I shove her playfully but I'm almost crying too. "Don't worry. I won't. I'll write you every day."

"Serena!" my mom calls sharply. "The train!"

"Oh, right," I say, "Bye, Shauna." I can barely get the words out. She seems to notice and we hug one last time.

"Before you go," she says, handing me the brown paper package. "Open it on the train. Write me! I can't wait to hear all about Pokemon Tech!"

"Serena!" my mom calls over the roar of the train.

"Bye, Shauna!" I yell and run back to my mother. She is also teary-eyed, which reduces me to more tears, but when I come over she hugs me.

"Go get them," she says.

The train's whistles pierces the sky one last time and I swing myself into the train as it starts to slowly pedal forward. I climb across my seat to and hang out the open window as the train pulls out of the station. I wave down to my mother and Shauna as long as I can, until the train rounds a bend and they have all but disappeared. I force myself to face forward, staring at the pine trees filling the window. I'm off to school.


	2. New Friends

The train ride is long. I was expecting it, but I had also expected there to be things to do on the train. There isn't. I read constantly, take meals alone, and sleep. A plane ticket would be too expensive, and besides that I have never been on a plane in my life and don't intend to. To top it all off, the nearest airport is several hours away in Lumiose City. So, taking everything into consideration, the train had seemed like the best solution at the time.

It is only on the third day out of six that I feel I cannot possibly take more monotony and decide to open the gift Shauna gave to me. I peel back the paper, and roll onto my lap a small red hair bow. I smile. I miss everyone already.

I don't have much time to contemplate on it because the train gives a sudden jolt and a screaming girl bursts through my compartment door, and arms flailing, falls almost head first at my feet. I, startled, toss my gift up in the air and scream too.

"Oh my god oh my god! I am so sorry! Ow," the girl rubs her head. She has short puffy blonde hair, and she wears a school uniform.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" I say, helping her up.

"Thanks. Oh my god!" she says again, and I get the feeling that 'oh my god' is something she says a lot, "You're going to Pokemon Tech too?"

"Yeah, I am," I say, feeling slightly overwhelmed by her energy.

"Hi! I'm Bianca, from Unova."

She holds her hand out and it takes me a while before I realize I'm supposed to shake it. When I do, her face lights up in an even wider smile. She plops down in the seat across from me without asking. I'm still slightly taken aback, and I think she can tell.

"It's ok, I won't bite," she says, rolling her eyes and smiling. In fact, don't think she has stopped smiling since I helped her up. "I'm just clumsy, which can be almost as lethal." Suddenly her eyes widen. "Oooh! That's a cute bow. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my friend gave it to me before I-"

Before I can answer, however, Bianca has already changed the topic. "So are you excited for school?"

Some people might be annoyed by her, but I feel myself starting to like Bianca. She reminds me somewhat of Shauna, who is always bubbly. Anyway, the least I can do is try to meet new people before I get to school, since I don't know anyone at all going.

Again I begin to answer and am cut short, but this time not because of Bianca. Someone else stands in the doorway, panting.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for half an hour now! You said you were going to go to the bathroom and it's been forty-five minutes!"

A boy stands there, with a mess of frizzy blonde hair much like Bianca's. Giant round glasses partially obscure his face, and for the first time I see the boy's uniform for Pokemon Tech. He wears a yellow shirt and a red tie and gray pants, over which he wears a navy blazer. The boy's uniform is slightly too big for his skinny frame, and he takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I got lost," says Bianca. "But I met a new friend, look! This is.. wait,"

"Serena," I supply.

"Serena! She's going to Pokemon Tech, just like us!"

"I can see that," says the boy, who seems to be slightly annoyed at Bianca, but he smiles at me nonetheless. "Nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Clemont."

The train seems to move faster as we talk about our lives, school, and Pokemon. The subject of application process is brought up.

"Clemont didn't have to apply. Pokemon Tech actually wrote to _him _and practically begged him to come to the school. He's an inventor, and he scored the highest on all the entrance exams so far. He's a child genius. And he's already a Gym Leader!" says Bianca.

"You're a Gym Leader?" I ask Clemont, amazed, but he merely slide down in his seat and nods, looking sheepish, mumbling something about it not being a big deal.

"And I, well.." Bianca suddenly looks embarrassed. "Well, I don't have the best grades, or anything, and I have barely even battled Pokemon, but let's just say the Headmaster has known my Dad for forever. So it was a favor! But I have to promise to get better."

"Oh! That's great," I say.

"What about you, Serena?" asks Clemont.

"Oh, I just applied normally. I've done a couple of gyms, and I have some extracurriculars. Well, ones that my mom made me do. Anyway, it was kind of a surprise that I got in."

"Why did you want to apply?" he asks.

"Oh, I want to be a Pokemon Master!" I say, and we laugh. "But seriously, I don't know yet. That's what I'm hoping to find out."


	3. Update From the Author

Hi! This is the author of this fan fic. I haven't uploaded in a while (well, not that long , less than a week, but long for me.) I need to think about where this story is going, so the next chapter won't be up until **Friday, July 25. **In the mean time, I suggest you can go read my other fan fic, **Too Far Away**. That one is updated every day! Thanks.


End file.
